


Dreaming Of Tomorrow

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Community: movie_100, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of Tomorrow

Before his great adventure, Nemo used to dream of a life outside the reef. Now that his dad lightened up and allowed him to live, he figured reef life wasn't so bad. 

"Sharkbait!" Nemo beamed as Gill swam closer. No, with Gill and his other friends from the tank, reef life wasn't so bad at all. "Where have you been?" 

Nemo rubbed his lucky fin against Gill, hoping he wouldn't mind. The other fish didn't. He just smiled at Nemo indulgently. "I'm almost a grown-up." 

"Looking for a place of your own?" 

"Yup! I want a nice place for me." 

*** 

Gill nodded. "And your mate. Soon enough, you'll be with living with a mate." 

Nemo fanned his fin against Gill's body, watching him shiver at the touch. "Dad says the fish that makes me the happiest should be my mate. That'd be you, Gill." 

Gill pulled away so abruptly that Nemo almost tipped over. He fidgeted in place before swimming closer. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"Nah, Sharkbait. Just surprised me. You sure you don't want a clownfish?" 

Nemo shook his head. "Nope. I want you and me in a nice place." 

Gill touched his lips against Nemo's. "Me too." 


End file.
